The Kagemaru Clan
japanese-wolf-symbol-423601.gif The Kagemaru clan, or their street name Shadow Dogs, is known for there brutal ways in combat and there high stamina. Mixing there Martial arts from Japanese and Chinese culture to become brutal martial artist that take no heed to there opponents well being. Kind natured, and known to get right down to business. Most of the male members are known to be very lustful with vulgar behaviors and persona's towards women but never to the point of highly disrespecting them.. Mostly known to be highly skillful gunmen and swords men. They are in charge of taking care the schools inside of Kasaihana city, They use the street fighting system of Kasaihana, where they hold a fighting tournament every week to raise money. They also help with debts, helping to protect people from loan-sharks. The Kagemaru clan has grown to be very powerful. Created in 2090 when the Slave revolt happened, the kagemaru is the biggest yakuza family, accounting for 50% of all yakuza in Kasaihana city, with more than 500,000 members divided into 700 clans. Despite more than one decade of police repression, the Kagemaru has continued to grow. From its headquarters in District 1, it directs criminal activities throughout Kasaihana city. It is also involved in operations in Asia and Russia. Keyome Tasanagi, also known as Madd Dog, or Shadow Wolf is the Kagemaru's current oyabun/Chairman. He follows an expansionist policy, and has increased operations in Districts 1, and 2. (which has not traditionally been the territory of the Kagemaru)The Kagemaru family is successful to the point where its name has become synonymous with Kasaihana organized crime in many parts of America. Many Other ethnics groups from around the world who do not know the name "Yakuza" would know the name "Kagemaru", which is frequently portrayed in gangster films. Over the last course of years. Keyth Tasanagi has sat as chairman at the top of the clan. Even after Keyome Tasanagi returned after his coma. Keyth runs the clan the way its always been ran. However his son sora is actually the one over it all while Keyth simply sits as the figure head. Busniess and money 'THE CLUB LAHANA' * The club lahana was a gift from the first chairmen of the clan, which he used at first for a Dojo. It was reconstructed on further after the 2nd chairmen, and the club part started to be formed. Though he died before the finishing touches keyome had been promoted at this point. And his right hand man Hajime Nagakura, took it upon himself to further out the 2nd chairmen’s ideas. Using it as Club, the base of their operations… and the place where Hajime Nagakura used to sells his cars sometimes. The Dojo is in the back of the club. And within the club area, up the stairs is the Kagemaru clan Office. If someone wants an appointment for meeting with the chairmen. Then one must speak with the bartender where she/he will beep into him, and allow them access into the office. Trying to enter in the office is impossible due to it being access code operated. The Club Lahana brings in about 100,000 every month. 'THE K-MARU SCHOOL FUNDATIONS' * This would be on the border lines of District 1 and 2. A large building runs by Kagemaru corporations. Oddly enough this idea was made by the Young Keyome Tasanagi the Chairmen for the Kagemaru clan during Ark 1. He wanted to grow a school fund that would pay for kids during school COMPLETELY. So long as they kept up a C average. This is a charity case meaning no money truly comes in but due to it, some colleges may donate 2,000's or so a year to the clan. 'DOLPHIN DOUGHNUTS' * Dolphin Doughnuts, is a Doughnut shop owned by a large women by the name of “rolley.” She came to the Kagemaru clan when the 2nd chairmen reigned, begging that the Kagemaru clan assists her with her debt problem with the Diamond clan. They did, and now she pays only a small fee of 500 dollars to the Kagemaru clan every month. 'Grand Martial Arts Federation' * The GMAF is a global operation that allows fights from all over the world to fight each other. The Kagemaru clan’s long history of martial arts and fighting drove the first chairmen to breach over to the leaders of Europe, Jamaica, Africa, and 10 other places to come up with a deal. Currently 5,000 fighters are selected from each country that fight in the GMAF. The Kagemaru clan runs this, but it’s not a Monopoly. It’s broadcasted every night during the tournaments time. With the GMAF the Kagemaru clan generally brings in up to 3.5 million dollars a tournament thats without including sponsors. Depending on where it's held and how long it goes on. The Wolf batallion *The Maru Jieitai Known now as The Wolf Batallion AKA Dog Army . Is a private corporate army owned by the Kagemaru clan more like a large band of trained gangster gone Mercenaries. The Kagemaru clan on the low has formed this Military group to combat any real threats that may escalade beyond there capabilities. After the Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan saw Thomas Flints attempt his Military based Terrorist Army. The Kagemaru clan would replicate it in their own way. The Maru Jietai is now known to the public. Due to the Kagemaru clan using the Maru Jieitai all across the world, they gain about 2.5 million dollars with each Dog Army squad sent out to fight. They are an Elite military force. 'Heavenly Touch' *Kagemaru clan now own there own's Cigarette brand, though it has a different effect to em. There Called 'Heavens touch' When you smoke it, its a generic formula similar to that of Nicotine, but its not, and its been proving to get rid of the addiction to cigarettes if you smoke a pack a week. It tricks your body, also it has a mellow feeling it gives you. Almost like... a high. It ranges up to $600 million a year and was created in the year 2139. Other Owned Establishments * 15 gas stations – 200 a month a piece * 35 apartment complex- 35,000 a month a piece * Illegal Street fights. (NOT THE SAME AS GMF.)- 12,000 A Month *40 resteraunts - 600 a month a piece *Drug connection with Columbia, Cuba, Africa, Russia, and Japan- 600,000 a drop Category:Yakuza Category:District 1 Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Kagemaru Clan Category:Tasanagi Family